Davos (Earth-616)
| Relatives = Lei-Kung the Thunderer (father, deceased), Thunderer (Sparrow) (adoptive sister) | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = K'un-Zi, K'un-Lun | Gender = Male | Height = 6'1" | Weight = 205 lbs | Eyes = Brown | Hair = Black | UnusualFeatures = Scar Over Left Eye, Missing right hand, Snake tattoo on chest | CharRef = | Citizenship = K'un-Lun | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Warrior | Education = Decades of intensive martial arts training | Origin = K'un-Lun | PlaceOfBirth = K'un-Lun | Creators = Chris Claremont; John Byrne | First = Iron Fist Vol 1 1 | HistoryText = Davos was the first son of Lei-Kung the Thunderer, a fearsome Martial Artist and trainer of the Iron Fist legacy from the city of K'un-Lun. In order to live up to his father's legacy he trained hard and knew that one day he would become one of the most powerful Martial Artists to leave K'un-Lun with the power of Iron Fist. However, there was one obstacle he had to overcome. He had to defeat the other person in line for the Iron Fist name: Wendell Rand-K'ai, son of Yu-Ti, August Personage in Jade and ruler of K'un-Lun. Davos proved unsuccessful in this attempt and was soundly beaten by Wendell. He refused to give up despite this beating but eventually Yu-Ti announced Wendell the winner which infuriated Davos and accused him of being biased towards his own son. Lei Kung told his son to stay silent and sent him away. However, Davos pride and anger got the better of him and he went to challenge the dragon Shou-Lao in his cavern and gain the power of Iron Fist despite his loss. Shou-Lao scarred Davos over his left eye but Davos knew the secret to defeating the Dragon: to block the power of its heart with his body. However, the pain was too much and Davos soon succumbed to the Dragon's power. Lei Kung then found his son defeated in the snow and took him back to the city. Yu-ti then exiled Davos to Earth, stating that he could never return to K'un-Lun. Despite this, Wendell did not challenge Shou-Lao and also went to Earth. Tuan eventually died and Wendell's brother took his place and had a son named Daniel who would take the power of Iron Fist. It was here that Davos plotted to eventually kill Daniel and take the power of Iron Fist for himself. Davos attempted many times over the years to kill Daniel by absorbing the power of Shou-Lao. He was eventually successful in his attempts and to take all the power of the Iron Fist but he could not control it and was killed when Daniel restored his own power. When Davos died he was absorbed into the Anomaly Gem where he met the spirits of dead Iron Fists and furthered his Martial Arts from their teachings. Whilst in the Gem he met with the Elder of the Universe known as the Contemplator who tricked Daniel into gathering all the pieces of the Anomaly Gem and thereby releasing Davos from his imprisonment. His plan was successful and when released Davos once again absorbed Iron Fist's power and finally crossed the threshold to K'un-Lun again and declaring himself its new ruler. However, Daniel with the power of his friends managed to fight against Davos and once again restore his power. Davos was forced to leave K'un-Lun once again. Most recently, Davos has formed an alliance with a new enemy to kill Daniel Rand and Orson Randall, the previous Iron Fist. He was successful in killing Orson, however, Daniel defeated him again and before he could deal him the killing blow, Lei Kung and The August Personage in Jade appeared telling him that they could only fight in the tournament ordained by K'un-Lun. Then both Davos and Iron Fist disappeared in a flash of light. In the tournament, Davos changed his name to Steel Phoenix due to the new powers he had obtained through the one called Crane Mother. During his match with Tiger's Beautiful Daughter, his left hand was cut off by her war fan but it did not stop him from defeating her and demonstrating his new powers. In his next match however, he was defeated by John Aman the Prince of Orphans. After the tournament had ended, he was able to rejoice for a while and even listen to the other Immortal Weapons' stories but it was short lived when John Amon revealed to them the Yu-Ti's activities and intentions. While the other Weapons agreed to help the Prince of Orphans in aiding Iron Fist's counter-attack against the terrorist Xao's invasion, Davos furiously opposed his father in taking his current actions which ended up with them dueling one another. Lei Kung won but still invited Davos to help him and his female rebel forces only to be refused. Davos apparently blames others for his mistakes and failures due to his trouble accepting that he may not always be right and that there may be something doesn't know. He does however change his mind and aid Orson Randall's daughter, a young servant girl and her female rebels assembled by Lei Kung against Xao's forces. In the end he lost his powers and gave himself up to his father for judgment accepting that he was a criminal and deserved punishment. Lei Kung instead assigned him to guard an enormous egg that would one day hatch into the new Shou-Lao deciding that Davos would likely punish himself and that it was unnecessary. | Powers = | Abilities = Master Martial Artist: Davos is a master of the martial arts of K'un-Lun and many of Earth's including those practiced millennia ago. Weapons Proficiency: He has mastered most if not all weapons used in K'un-Lun. Nervous System Control: He has near-complete control over his nervous system, enabling him to deaden himself to pain. Environmental Adaptation: His entire body is oriented to combat, enabling him to adapt to any environment with minimal exposure. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Links = }} Category:Martial Arts Steel Serpent (Davos) (Earth-616) Category:Chi Manipulation